


给阿尔忒弥斯的信

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 性转，妹妹。哥哥的战地黄信。





	给阿尔忒弥斯的信

The Farewell

 

亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯：

七天前我从加莱入境，跟随部队一路南下，如今到了奥尔良的的营地驻扎。我不能使用幻影移形，一切行进除了在鲁昂搭乘一部分火车，全靠双脚移动，这对我、或者任何一位巫师来说都不啻于是一场新奇的体验。一些小伙子们脚板生满了血泡——不要为我担心，我能照顾好自己，而我知道你会的；更多的人生起冻疮，还有那些无孔不入的跳蚤。当然，你知道我所指的把自己当个麻瓜看待并不包括个人卫生方面，除了胡子和头发没时间打理，我向你保证我依然整洁干净。我知道你看到此会多少放下心来。

我本性和那些小伙子们无异，你知道我也曾有过运动一整天后，不洗澡更衣就躺在沙发上懒怠动弹的时刻。我还记得那一次你八岁，你光着脚从花园跑进起居室，你洁白的脚踝上溅满青草的汁。你小时候一直留着长长的辫子，你还记得吗？那一天下午的阳光金黄，你晒过的脸上留着红斑。你的头发在光晕下是金红色的，乱糟糟散落在脖子后面，就那样，跟你一直以来一个样地鲁莽地跑进来。我坐起身想要拥抱你，你却在我怀里踢打和尖叫。然后你赤着脚踩过地毯上了楼，妈妈在晚餐餐桌上提审我们大家，是我承认自己弄脏了地板。亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，这决不是十六岁的我为你撒的第一个谎，也不是最后一个。我被妈妈用扫帚抽了两下大腿，你尖尖的小鼻子埋在汤碗里并不说话。但我看着你的耳朵，你红得透明的耳朵尖，想象我手指触摸上去滚烫的温度，这点幻觉令我甘之若饴。

兴许从那之后，我就养成了时刻保持整洁的好习惯。你知道他们是怎么说的——能改变一个男人的唯有一个女人。我守护了你的整个童年和娉婷的少女时期，又是我亲手把你这枚青涩的橄榄变成多汁的苹果，我得到了整个灵魂都不足以交换的美妙记忆。这其中最使我幸福的原因只有一个，那就是你。因为这个女人是你。

你说你喜欢我白衬衣和西装领口的味道，我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，我又怎么会不知道这是你甜蜜羞涩的表白。我与你共享同一个母亲的教导和照顾，我和你的衬衫都散发同样薰衣草淡淡的清香。在我空闲的时候，我喜欢帮母亲拿着我们洗好的衣物到楼上去。你小小的衬衣叠在我的衣物上，就像你，你娇小纤细的身体享受我的包围。每次我都坚持亲自替你摆放衣物，你的橱门打开，扑面而来才是你与我不同的那种甜腻芳香。究竟是从什么时候起，你的气息从少女的盐和汗变成了甜和腥，你的汁水变得丰盈，你的腰肢开始柔软，我想那是一个我们需要共同背负的秘密。而我，尤其是此时此刻，离你四百英里外，靠在板壁上写下这封信时的我，依然在疯狂想念那个秘密蕴含的美妙滋味。

在离开你的日子里，我没有一个夜晚不咀嚼着你的那句“再会”入眠。从小到大，你对我说过成百上千次的再会，而我指的不是你四五岁带着奶香的临别拥抱，不是你十二三岁羞涩疏离的摇手，甚至也不是你送我到白崖边那个带着海风咸腥的吻别。我反复描摹的是那一夜的你，临别之前的你，热情似火又饱含眼泪的你，阿尔忒弥斯。你知道我最想念和最需要的，你把雪白的自己送到我颤抖的手臂中，你解开自己的领口要求我让你疼。你是妖精么？或许我们的祖辈有着读心者的血统？在你拥抱我的时候，我的阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼，我的心脏诚实地把所有血液送到下身，只剩下空荡荡的包膜在麻木地跳动。我需要你，在我准备好要离开的时候，我唯一想做的事情就是一遍又一遍地操你，直到我的阴茎不得不从你甜美的肉穴里离开，随我冷酷的双腿和躯体拔营。

我亲爱的，我挚爱的，我甜蜜的阿尔忒弥斯。那天晚上不是我第一次品尝你的全部，却是你第一次不再用羞涩包裹自己，任我这个即将面对不知名命运的可怜虫予取予求。我让你放开手，你就不再捂住自己的胸脯，你饱涨的乳房里满是只属于我的汁液。我让你分开腿，你就温顺地打开自己夹住我麻木的腰，你腿心的花园是我多出来那根软骨唯一的归属。我还记得当我在你的小腹上低下头，从你皮肤和血肉内部传到我耳朵里那声细软的呻吟，你弄湿了自己，也弄湿了我。一个灵魂怎么能够做到如此柔软又坚硬，湿润和荒芜？当我的嘴唇贴上你滚烫的穴口，你给我的每一滴甘霖都蒸发于我阴茎上的温度。也许你想说的是不要，和停，也许你挛缩颤抖的肉穴表达的是截然相反。你的阴道像一瓣兰花，娇嫩如同四月初的新绽，露水绵延不绝，潺潺一直流到你身下的床单。我是你胯下臣服最饥渴的一个旅人，你的汁水再丰沛我都永远喝不够。梅林，世上怎么会有你这副模样的造物，我的月桂树，我的鲜嫩枝芽。你深深扎根在我的心脏上，但你不索求我肮脏滚烫的血液，你细水长流地灌输给我一片海洋。

我问你，我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，你是否怨怼我自私的抉择，把你孤零零抛弃在没有我的伦敦。当我爬行回到你雪白柔软的肉体上面，你高潮后晕红的脸颊泛着贝母的珠光。“我不怪你”——我在复述你的话，我一直以为是我应当为你披荆斩棘，可原来你才是为我敞开胸口抚平伤痛的港湾。我的铠甲唯有在你面前一片片剥落，我所有的坚硬都被你的吻和抚摸软化直至成灰。你了解我，比我了解你更甚；你爱我，比我爱你更柔软更深。那天晚上我无数次地对你行下保证，但那也依然是自私的，我以为听到你的一句信任就能为我的罪责开脱，但你是如此睿智，你所给予我的超出我一切最疯狂的想象。“那没关系”——我依然在复述你的话，你像水一样把我包裹，你渗透进我每一滴浓黑的体液。世上唯有海不能被填平，世上唯有天空不能被充满，世上唯有一个你，那就是我如此深爱着的你。

我亲吻你的嘴唇，你的鼻子，你蝉翼般的睫毛和你的眼睛。我又亲吻你的雀斑，你的额角，你的耳朵和你下巴上的小坑。我想吻你的唇，吻你的胸脯，吻你千遍万遍直到唾液弄皱你可爱的乳晕。你说没关系，是你说的没关系。我进入你，我穿过你，我的阴茎埋进你潮湿软烂的阴道。你随着我动作而晃动的身体浮起的薄汗，你被我操得渗出浓稠汁水的宫颈，你从下腹传导到喉咙发出的细软呼吸，没有一样不是宇宙中最完美的春药。我为你勃起，为你而硬，我在你水淋淋的身体里硬得像一块石头，但我以为我真正应该坚硬的内心被泡成了千疮百孔的沙滩。

在那个说了再会的夜晚，我把你抱在怀中，用你的身体套弄我丑陋胀痛的阴茎。你平躺的时候圈紧了我的腰，你脆弱的脊背在我臂弯里像被风摧折的芦苇。后来我抱起了你，你的头发向后披散下来，我仿佛看到了林间月桂树镀金的光晕。我无法呼吸，你的嘴唇才能赐我以氧气。我一遍又一遍地进入你，箍住你细长的枝干，插进你最美妙紧窒的树芯。我满足你了吗？我让你疼吗？你再一次高潮时咬住自己的唇瓣，那么我的氧气从何而来呢？你收紧的阴道夹住我，像命运掐在我脖子上收紧的指节。我放弃了呼吸，在那个特定的极致的时刻，我愿意随你一起而死去。

我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯。当我终于能品尝你的汗抱着你摇晃，我觉得我们就像墨蓝大海中随波逐流的一片孤舟。你温暖，咸湿，荡漾又深邃；我虚弱，满足，沉默又无稽。你在我唇畔亲吻着我，你细白的手指滑过我疲惫的筋脉，我看到鲸落在海面下无声地游过去。“再会”——我再一次复述你，你对我说。我在漆黑的月色里寻找你的眼睛，你是月光吗？不然怎么解释我能从一片空寂中把你清晰地认出来？背井离乡的是我，承受伤痛的是你。莽撞自私的是我，温柔守候的是你。火焰是我，海洋是你。今夜奥尔良的月是你，伦敦故里的月是你，远离你四百英里之外的我心里，全是你。

我的港湾，我的月亮。我最亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，我的肋骨，我的血。我的魔杖变成钢笔，墨水是我思念最浓的体液。我闭上眼睛抚摸自己，在营房坚硬的木板床上，你苍白脆弱的肉体带着潮湿来入梦。我不知道当你收到这封信时我已经身在何方，如果可以，我的灵魂不眠不休，牵萦你来到此处。不必说你一切都好，没有我在你身边，你过得好或不好都使我心碎。原谅我留给你无止境的等待，为了我终有一天回到你身下任你差遣。

吻你千千万万遍，

爱你的，忒修斯。

 

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纽妹的回信：我这里雨下得很大，哥哥那里大不大？


End file.
